


Affected Affections

by Calla_Lily



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Lily/pseuds/Calla_Lily
Summary: When an affectionate Kim Wonpil try to not be affectionate anymore . Towards Jae , specifically .





	1. What With The Sudden Change ?

Chapter 1 : What With The Sudden Change ?

Everyone know how Wonpil love affections so much either him giving affection towards others or others giving affection towards him . He love both equally . Though his band members especially the hyungs like to say Wonpil is a weirdo with all those affections , aegyo , being clingy as good as what kids usually do despite his age , he just ignore it since that is his real nature - affectionate .

But , what makes Wonpil more weird in his bandmate's eyes is when he gradually lessen himself from being all clingy , cute etc and try to be normal which is abnormal to Day6 . They know something is really not right with the sudden changes of Wonpil's behaviours . Instead of asking personally to Wonpil about his sudden changes , they just keep on teasing him saying that Wonpil are all matured and not a baby anymore . He just smile brightly with his hyungs teasing - nothing more , nothing less .

"Hyung , did you ask him about he being quiet lately ?" - Ask Brian or Young K or Kang Younghyun to be exact to their leader , Sungjin .

Jae who lying quietly on the couch scrolling on his phone , pretend not giving any attention but he actually attentively waiting Sungjin response to Brian's question which lately being his curiousity as well . But being known as tsundere himself especially towards Wonpil , he just act like he do not care about Wonpil though he care and worried so damn much . He choose to ignore and live his life normally as usual , but inside him dying with all those question about his damn younger brother who stop being clingy to him . Why ? Why ? Why ?

"Hmmm , i did casually ask h-"

"Then what did he said ?" - Brian cut off Sungjin's unfinished words making Sungjin sigh . Knowing their leader dad , Brian just grinning back at him .

"If you are that impatient , why don't you ask himself ?"

"Yah hyung , i did ask him - playfully . But he insisted that he still the same . He pout like usual when i asked that and still smiling brightly after that . What else can i do beside agreeing with him since i do not want him feeling that we forcing him admit to something that he pretend nothing but actually a thing to us" - Brian defending himself with his worried tone .

To be honest , everyone is worried as heck with this issues . They care for each others like their own blood though sometimes they do not act like one . But deep down , they knew their sincere feeling respectively .

"Come to think of it , he still talk to us like usual and actually he still ask me random question before bed that i will never know how to response at . Naturally he not so clingy with me , just sometimes he doing aegyo which i am used to it despite my death glare everytime he did that . Nothing i can do with that natural behaviour of him anyway"

"Well , it's a fact that we used to that and it's normal among us" - Brian laugh at Sungjin that sound like whining in the end of his words before he continue ,

"He still soft and all but - arghhhhh how can i express this hyung ?? Ottokkkkee !!" - Obviously Brian lost for words .

"Pillie hyung still babying me too . But i think he slowly start to refrain himself from doing so . But because he born to be affectionate , that is why he still himself in a minute and a minute after he trying to be cold" - Everyone turn to Dowoon the drum upon hearing his opinions . Dowoon still lying on the floor , trying to sleep but got distracted by the hyungs discussions which led him to listen carefully before butt in to the topics .

"Aigooo uri Dowoonieeee is back to life . Have you sleep well uri cutest maknae baby drum?" Jae can not help but chuckles at Brian baby language everytime he speak to their so called meanest baby maknae . Dowoon smile cutely to the hyungs once he rose up and sit beside Brian who gives a pat to to his head .

"Yahh Park Jaehyung ! What did you do to my little bunny until he try not to be himself ??" - Brian suddenly point to his roomie who kept on silence from the very beginning of their conversations .

"Exactly hyung , we always tease him . But knowing Wonpil , we all know he always affected by you the most . He love us his hyung so much , but he loves you a little bit more than me and Brian"

"Ahhh Sungjinie hyungggg how about me ? Pillie hyung lov-"

"I said his hyungs Dowoonie , you obviously his one and only beloved little brother."

"Yahh you brat ! Why it must be me everytime ?? Hishhh" - Jae knew that this matter gonna led to him eventually but he still speechless at how they are bluntly accusing him and now he throwing a pillow towards Brian who purposely stick his tounge out to him .

"For God sake , i do nothing . We don't ever have an arguement either . But that ungrateful brat just distant himself from me slowly . He still talk to me like you said , but it just ..."

Jae stop in the middle of his sentences , do not know how to explain the situation . He hate this , he hate this kind of thing the most .

"We know something is wrong , but neither us can explain this . Hyung , i think he try to refrain himself from you the most . But to not make it too obvious , he did the same to me , Brian and Dowoonie"

"Yah Park Sungjin . It means he avoiding us all , not only me then . What make you think he avoiding me the most ? Because i act mean to him ? Because i gave an annoyance response with his aegyo ? Because i reject his clinginess ? Come on bro , you did the same too . In fact , there a lot of times when i just let him be and cope with it . Same goes to you right ?"

Jae stop before continuing after seeing the others keep quiet with his words , listening seriously .

"Despite all the harshness we gave out to him all this time , he never show hatred towards us . He took all that lovingly and weirdly become more affectionate to us in return . Because he know we never mean all that , he know that the way we are . Brian and Dowoon never get annoyed to him being so spoil with them but still he refrain and avoiding both of you as well right ? He at fault this time , totally his fault . He being childish with all of this bullshit"

"Ahh hyungg , can you not ?? Luckily he is not here , if not he must be hurt with your words" - Brian frowning at Jae seriously .

"See , this is your problem ! You babying him too much until he being snob like this ! And soon Dowoon will be like him because you keep on spoiling them both so much ! Like , too much !!" - Jae furiously replying to Brian who are still frowning at him .

Brian know what make Jae so mad is that he totally understand what Sungjin mean by saying Wonpil is avoiding him the most but he verbally denying it . That is why Jae throwing a fit . Well , they have been roomies for so long until Brian can read every single words or expression or body language Jae wearing .

Sungjin really hate when there are misunderstanding among them . He do not wish the atmosphere become hotter with all those debating , calmly speak his mind -

"Hyung , i am sorry for offended you just now . I mean we know how Wonpil love to keep on bugging you instead of how much annoyance you show to him . He love to annoy you more if you get angry , and he get all smiley once you cling to him back . So , what i try to emphasize here is there are really something off if he don't do that to you anymore . Compare to me , he will stop if i glare at him . But he will never stop his cheesy cheeky antics no matter how sharp you glare at him . I think you understand what i am saying , right hyung ?"

Jae just stare blankly hearing Sungjin careful explanation trying to cool down his frustration . That is Sungjin nature , calm and matured in handling problems arise among them either about work or personal . He is their leader by a strong quality anyway .  
"Hyung , i am sorry and i promise i will never be snob and i will listen to hyungs well . And hyung .." - Dowoon hang his sentences while looking for Jae's reaction and he continue carefully ,

"Wonpilie hyung not being snob , i know him , he will not act like that without a reason . It just i don't even know the reason why . Mianheee hyunggg" - Dowoon dash to his room as fast as lightning scared of Jae reaction upon his words . Honestly , he feel sad when Jae said he and Wonpil being snob because Brian spoiling them so much . But soon after he understand Jae just being upset with the whole situation too . He know the eldest hyung are worrying as much as the others . It just he not really good at expressing his feeling . Maybe that is why he took Jae's tantrum with an open heart , he is maknae of the group after all .

Sungjin raise his eyebrows at Brian who now rose up from his seat trailing Dowoon from behind and deliberately shout out loud ,

"Ahhh , i am gonna babying Dowoon more and more . And Wonpilie too ! Yahhh uri Dowoonieee , hyung is coming for youuu"

Jae just blink his eyes rapidly knowing he hurt Dowoon indirectly . And obviously Brian's shout are direct satire to him . He turn to look at Sungjin who giving him a little smile to calm him a little .

"Where the hell that clingy kid ? For how long he is gone playing outside while we worrying sick about him ? Or maybe he running from us now ?? Urghhhh ! Annoying !!" - Jae shout in frustration in his cynical tones ever .

Sungjin give him a brotherly pat on his back and head to his bed for some rest after all the arguement . He know Jae gonna bring Wonpil back be himself again . Only Jae can do that and he know Jae worried about Wonpil the most despite the tsundere attitude he show most of the time to that ball of sunshine of their group .

Jae let out a heavy sigh that load his chest . He rewind back all the opinions that came out in their arguement , trying to blend all to find a reason behind this annoying situation . He rubs his face vigorously and he feel his eyes hot , his face reddened . He surrender to his emotion this time , he cry . His head ache , so do his heart . He maybe look ok all this time , but he is sad . Solemnly sad and hurt .

"Just you wait kid , how dare you make me cry because of you !!" - Jae clench his teeth , determined to teach that snake a lessons .

What the hell is that Kim Wonpil thinking ??!


	2. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae know something is wrong - everyone know . But Wonpil tried so hard not to spill anything .

**Chapter 2 : I Miss You**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
♡ Day6 Group Chat ♡  


Jae : Yahh Kim Wonpil ! Where are you ?? Don't you have manners ?   


Brian : Calm down bro 😶  
  
~ Wonpil is typing .... ~

Jae : Slow

Brian : 🙄

Jae : What ?? Don't roll your eyes !!

Wonpil : Mianhe hyung . I'm at my noona house . Gonna come back around lunch hour . I will bring food . Jeongmal joesonghaeyo hyung 🙏

Brian : Ohhh yeahhh food come to me faster 😋 . Be careful on your way back Pillie Pillie 😘

Wonpil : Ahhh i will Younghyun hyung ☺

  
~ Sungjin is typing ...~

Brian : Ohh , you still in the group chat Sungjin hyung 😁

  
~ Sungjin is typing ...~

Brian : Ahhh hyungg how long you gonna typing ??

Sungjin : Shut up Kang Younghyun . And Kim Wonpil , come home faster can you ? I can't stand Dowoon whining for missing you as his bolster .

Jae : Disgusting

Brian : Awwwe Dowoonie , you can come to hyung 👶

Dowoon : 😚😚😚😚

Wonpil : Nehh Sungjin hyung , i am on my way now 🤗

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am home" - Wonpil smile to his members as soon as he enter , seeing them sitting on their dining table , ready with all the plates and cutlery .

"Yeayyyy hyung back i micchuuuu hyungieee" - Dowoon jump to Wonpil just to link arm with him . Wonpil grin at Dowoon cuteness while put all the food on the table .

"I am sorry for being late . Here my noo-"

"You are not late actually , you just not coming home for 2 days straight without telling us your whereabout until we ask this morning . It's okay Wonpilie" - Jae smile , let out his anger in very soft but cynical voice which everyone scared the most . Jae obviously can not stand on how Wonpil act like he is not guilty leaving house without telling them like they are nothing to him but Jae try to be calm as calm as he can , try not to yell at him which led to that rare cynical soft spoken Park Jaehyung . That version of Park Jaehyung are scarier to them . They are willing to be yell at the whole day rather than Jae being cynical like this . Jae maybe look playful and funny but he can be serious too . Like seriously serious . Like now .

"I am sorry . I just excited catching up with my noona until i forgot to mention that i'm not coming home these past 2 days . I am sorry again" - Wonpil saying that , looking at Jae then turn to the rest showing a straight face but there are sadness in his voice .

"It's okay Wonpil , we got it . But just don't disappeared like that with no notice . We have a group chat , just drop any important memo there and the rest will keep on updated about each other . We are team , remember that . And this reminder are applicable to everyone as well" - Sungjin take over the conversation noticing how Jae try to refrain his anger . He really don't want any arguement happen though he also feel Wonpil shouldn't act like that . Besides , Wonpil just come back smiling happily after spending quality time with his beloved noona . So , he really do not want spoil the mood .

"I understand Sungjin hyung . I am really sorry for worrying all of you . Here my noona cook some of our favourite food . Let's eat" - Wonpil sincerely apologizes , smiling softly preparing the food for the members , feeling guilty as hell , his heart clench in pain - frustrated with himself .

"Okaii let's dig in . I love food , i am food" - Brian try to lift up the mood , jokingly recreating Yoon Dowoon famous line (i love drum , i am drum) resulting on good laugh from the rest . He look at Jae for a brief second hoping Jae understand his signal - please don't scold Wonpil right here , right now . Jae nod his head to Brian , slowly start munching his food .

He look at his dongsaeng whom happily eat - Brian dramatically plead Sungjin to accept the food he feed , Dowoon drumming the table softly enjoying his food like a little kid , Sungjin who finally surrender frowning when Brian succeed on feeding him and there Wonpil eating his kimbap quietly . Jae keep on staring until Wonpil lift up his head and meet Jae's eyes . Wonpil give Jae a soft smile , a smile that fade away in a blink of eyes and Wonpil put his head down again pretend to eat deliciously .

Jae smirk . He know Wonpil feel guilty . That kid can be annoying with his aegyo and all , but he never once being rude to the hyungs not even to the youngest . Wonpil is so soft , so nice , so kind , so much love on his heart and he is so fragile too . He can cry easily just because of simple thing like when Sungjin show up with his new shaved hair - almost bald make Wonpil think that Sungjin gonna go for enlistment . He cry when Dowoon teasing him not wanted to be his cuddle buddy anymore , he cry when Brian pull a prank on him - not talking to him for a few hours being angry pretending that Wonpil make him lost a song arrangement folder on his laptop after Wonpil used it . Jae still remember how worried Wonpil is keep on saying sorry crying his heart out thought he really lost the valuable folder end up with Brian hugged that soft man telling him the truth .

"Is that pancake so yummy hyung ? Can i have some ?"

Jae snap out from his memory lane , only to see Dowoon's chopstick on his plate try to steal the pancake . He stuck his chopstick in between Dowoon's , glare deathly at Dowoon pretend to be mad .

"Ahhhh hyungg just one pleaseeee" - Dowoon whining and pouting in attempt to get the pancake from Jae . Dowoon noticed that Jae lost in deep thought while eating , so he try to bring back his hyung from lost in whatever he is thinking .

Jae smile at Dowoon cuteness give in the pancake to him . Dowoon thanks him , continue munch and munch just like a hamster causing the rest shakes their head softly chuckles on the maknae attitude . Jae just realize that he rarely get angry with Dowoon acting cute but with Wonpil ? He always push him , rejecting him , teasing him being so touchy and on . But it just for fun , he never mean any of it . No matter how bad the tease is , Wonpil never get angry . Not even once . He will smile brightly saying 'saranghaee hyungg' whenever Jae or Sungjin scold him . But what happen now ?

Everyone finish eating and Wonpil voluntarily doing the dishes . The rest going upstairs - indirectly giving Jae chance to talk with Wonpil without their presence . Jae still on the table , thinking on how to start the conversation cheerfully . 'How i can be cheerful if my happy pill ineffective ?'

"How are your noona ? Is your parent are there too ?"

Wonpil shocked , not realizing Jae are still there not going upstairs like the others .

"Oh , hyung . No , my parents not there . They going to Busan visiting my aunt and my noona is good" - Wonpil look at Jae for a second just to continue ,

"Why don't you go upstairs take some rest hyung ? Do you need anything ? I can help you if you want"

"Why ? I can't be near you now ? Ok then" - Jae stand up ready to leave .

"Aniya hyung . That is not what i mean" - Wonpil panicked knowing Jae offended with him .

Jae sit down again , looking directly at Wonpil sending a sad gaze hoping that boy know he feel hurt and sad with the way Wonpil act nowadays .

"I am sorry hyung"

"For what ?"

"For everything"

"Why ? What's wrong Pillie ?" - Wonpil refrain himself from crying hearing how soft and sincere Jae worried about him . He know he hurt everyone feeling especially the one he confront now . But he have to do this , he need to . He think this is the best for everyone especially for Jae .

"It's nothing hyung . It just i want to say sorry because i know i annoyed you most of the times , even now"

"Exactly , you are annoying . You annoyed me the most when you start distant yourself from me and you start not being yourself . What the hell is wrong with you ? If you have problems or any issues , tell me and the others too . We all are dumbfounded with your sudden changes but we try to keep up with it since you are insisting you are ok when you are actually not ok at all !" - Finally Jae burst out . He continue his words ,

"We are worried sick about you Wonpil . But we try not to be obvious so that you did not feel uncomfortable because whenever Sungjin and Brian ask , you keep on saying you are ok , you still the same nothing change . Be honest with me , do you realize or not you have changes now ? Especially towards me"

Wonpil stare blankly , not answering Jae . He can not explain his situation . He just hope Jae ignoring this matter , not being like this because he afraid he gonna cry and spill everything out . No , he can not do that . He do not want his members know about what actually happen until he changed .

"Why are you silent ? You realize you have changed and you feel guilty so much but you just hold it inside your heart . Why Pillie ?" - Jae being soft again seeing how Wonpil try not to cry . Jae really have an urge to hug Wonpil calming that boy down . But , no ! Not now ! Jae know he himself gonna cry if he hug Wonpil .

"Hyung , don't you think me being like this is your best moment in life ? Since you don't really like me being clingy and touchy with you . Right hyung ?"

Jae drop his jaws , not expecting this come from the most soft and spoil man he ever know .

"So , hyung . Stop over thinking about this" - Wonpil rose up from his seat , want to hide himself in bed quickly . But he stop his step when Jae open his mouth again ,

"You are hurting and torturing yourself . That's what torment me more . I know your heart is in pain . I know you Kim Wonpil" - Jae smile softly to Wonpil and send him a sincere sad gaze .

Wonpil return Jae's soft smile with a saddest smile he ever had in his life and he just walk away to his bed . His tears stream down his cheeks and he just let it be .

Jae send Wonpil away with a heavy heart . He know Wonpil is crying , and he gonna sobs more on his bed . Jae really want barge into Wonpil's room and comfort him but he not gonna do that . He want give Wonpil some space . He know Wonpil is hiding something from them . He will find it whatever cost it take , he need to bring the clingy Kim Wonpil back .

Jae close his eyes - 'I miss you Pillie . So much'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just , i don't know why i am writing this 😂


	3. It's So Tensed !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil is so stuborn , Jae is furiously upset . It's not getting better . Sungjin and Jinyoung to the rescue !

Chapter 3 : It's So Tensed !

It just a normal day for Day6 . They gone to their studio for some brainstorming on their new albums . They put all their love and heart on producing music , thinking about MyDays who love them unconditionally from the very start until now and forever . They really grateful towards their beloved fandom who never give up on them , keep on supporting them indirectly helping them being recognized as the band who never disappointing . This is really inspired them to work harder everytime .

''Hungryyyyyy'' - Brian , as usual .

''Seriously ? You just ate a bowl of ramen 20 mins ago''

''Eyyy hyung , you must be hungry too . Don't lie'' - Brian grinning , raising his eyebrows annoyingly to Sungjin who can not help but chuckling on that bassist antics .

''I will go buy food at Foo-'' 

"We can just order food delivery . Why bother to go there by yourself ? Wae ? You feel suffocated to be in here together with us ?"

Everyone is shocked with Jae's words , sharp on cutting Wonpil's unfinished words . 

"Yes i feel suffocated , since we are here from morning and now already pass lunch hour . I think everyone need a good food and rest before we continue . Plus Food Cafe don't have delivery services , so i volunteered to go . Is the reason good enough hyung ? Can i go now ?"

Jae smirk and let out a cynical laugh , looking directly on Wonpil's eyes .

"Yeah , of course you can . Plus you always do whatever you want . Who am i to argue right ?"

"Then , i will go first hyung"

Wonpil feel down with that , really down . But he hide his true feeling and get up from his seat . Sungjin shake his head , feeling the atmosphere is so damn hot right now despite the cold weather outside . 

"I will go with you Pil-ah . You want anything specific hyung ? Younghyun ? Dowoonie ?" 

"Nothing"

"All on their menu"

"Your love hyung" - Sungjin glare at Dowoon who playfully shooting him finger heart knowing that their maknae try to lift up the mood back .

"How dare you flirting with that Bob infront of me . How could you break my heart Dowoonieeee" - Being quick witted as always , Brian dramatically shaking Dowoon shoulder with his fake cry . 

"We'll be right back . Don't do anything stupid" 

"We can't promise you dad" - Brian shouting back to Sungjin who totally out from their studio with Wonpil . Now he turn to Jae , who still glaring at the door . He noticed that Jae's eyes shoot a dagger to Wonpil every single second right after they started their day until now and Brian know this will never end . He take a sit beside Jae , put his hand on Jae's shoulder .

"What ? You want to blame me because i'm being mean to your beloved dongsaeng just now ?"

"Oh bro , relax . I don't even say anything yet . It just , what actually happen hyung ? We all noticed how tense you are with Pillie . You glare at him , cut him off , being seriously cynical . Don't you talk with him yesterday ?"

Jae silence . He really frustrated with Wonpil . He is not dumb to not noticed how Wonpil distant himself more after their talk yesterday . Wonpil still talk and smiling , but somehow from deep inside Jae can feel Wonpil is not Wonpil . He being polite and all , but not as Kim Wonpil he used to know .

"I don't know bro . He tolds me not to over think and that i should be happy he not clingy to me since i don't like his clinginess all this time"

Jae paused at that , he swept his hair back and he sigh .

"Did i look like i hate him all this time ? Did i being too harsh with him Brian ? I felt mentally slapped when he start changed"

"Hyung , he know very well you don't hate him . We all know that kid really attached to you from the first day you joined and he never , not even once offended with your teases on or off records . I think something happened but he hide it from us"

"That something must be serious until Pillie hyung acted like that . Honestly hyung , i think it related to you the most . He maybe look like he distant himself from all of us , but it just to mask his real intention - to distant himself from you obviously" - With that deep voice , Jae can sense seriousness on Dowoon's . 

"But why ? He avoided to answer when hyung talk to him yesterday . He don't tell you anything Woonie ? Please be honest , don't hide anything if you know . Hyung gonna treat you high quality gogi for a month . Hyung promise" - Jae ready to risk everything . Everything as long as he can get his old Wonpil back . 

"Ohhh gogi ? It's tempting !" 

"Yes , it's tempting . So you better tell hyung now !"

Dowoon's eyes gleaming at the words gogi . But he seriously know nothing . Wonpil really zipped his mouth tightly this time .

"I love gogi . But i'm not lying to you hyung , i really don't know . Mianheeee hyung" - Jae throw his head back at the sofa , frustrated . 

"Time will tell hyung . I know Wonpil can't bear for not being himself . He our sunshine anyway , remember that . I am going to meet Chan at his studio for a while . Call me once they're back with food" - Brian get up gesturing Dowoon to follow him .

"But hyung , can you still treat me to gogi ?"

Jae chuckle at that and he lift up his head smiling at Dowoon who jumping to Brian's back . Piggyback ride , maknae will always be maknae .

"Nope" - The two hyung laugh when Dowoon start pouting fake his crying at Jae's coldness . As Jae watch the two being playful running outside their studio , he took his phone and give a call .

"Yeoboseyo , Jinyoung . Jae hyung here . Are you free ? Can we talk ?"

\----------------------------------------------------

"Hyungg your phone ringingg !" - BamBam shouting can be heard from the entire dorm .

"Yah ! I am not deaf ! Stop shouting ! Who is it ?" - Jinyoung purposely shouting at BamBam ear while picking up his phone .

"Oh hyung ! Yoeboseyo ! Yes i'm totally free . What is it hyung ?"

"Oh , uri Pillie ? Why ?"

Jinyoung frown , he hummed in response to the person on the other side who telling and asking him about his bestfriend - Wonpil .

"I don't get it hyung . We just met last week having dinner together . Wonpil still his usual self , bright and all"

"What ? A month ?? Jinjaa hyung , i'm not lying . He didn't tell me anything about having a conflict with you"

Jinyoung try to recall anything that his bestfriend told him last time . 'Did i miss anything in our conversation ?'.

"But hyung , he did ask me if i ever once hate his entire being . He said , he can be shamelessly clingy and he wonder if i ever felt suffocated with his presence"

Jinyoung pause at that , reminiscing how giggly Wonpil while asking that until he didn't notice the sadness in his eyes that night . Jinyoung didn't take Wonpil's question seriously since he know how his bestfriend can be dramatic out of nowhere .

"Oh , i will hyung . I will try . Don't worry too much . But i think it's the best if it is you . Since you know how much he adore you as a hyung"

The call end with a promising 'I will' from Jae . Now , Jinyoung is thinking how to persuade his favourite sweetest man in the world he ever know to spill everything he hide inside .

"Why hyung ?"

Jinyoung shake his head with a little smile looking at BamBam .

"Well , i got a cotton candy to be melt"

Or to be precise , Park Jaehyung need to melt Kim Wonpil .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile , at the Food Cafe Sungjin try to give Wonpil some lesson on his attitude nowadays .

"Wonpil , we are busy on preparing our next album . But do you know you make everyone extra busy to think about your sudden change . Don't tell me that nothing change about you . You are so obvious"

Sungjin give a stern look to Wonpil . He know Wonpil for the longest time from their trainee day . With a bit of serious scolding , Wonpil will feel guilty easily and with that he hope Wonpil will spill everything to him .

"I am sorry hyung . I know it's my fault . I am sorry for being a burden worrying all of you in the midst of our album preparation" - As expected , Wonpil sound so sad feel all guilty .

"What happen ?"

"You know hyung , not everyone love me . There are peoples whom can not accept my affection . So , i think i need to be more natural lessen my clinginess and all so that i can satisfy them all . Plus i'm a grown up man , i'm not supposed act like a little kid"

Sungjin frown . Trying to digest on Wonpil's answer .

"Wait , what do you mean ? Are you saying that we hate you because you are a pampered kid ? Yahh Kim Wonpil ! What is gotten into you ??"

"Aniya hyung" - Wonpil wave his hand anxiously when Sungjin misunderstood what is he saying . Sungjin raised his eyes , signaled to Wonpil on more explanation .

"I don't mean its our members . It just there are peoples who keep on mentioning how they hate my entire being . It comes from an outsider , but still . I'm afraid if my personality gonna affect our band . They really hate me"

Speechless . For all those years they know each other , Sungjin never once see Wonpil get affected by negativity or bad things people throw at him . Yes , Wonpil is soft-hearted , but he only being sensitive over something or someone valuable to him . Not over something so negative like this . There must be another thing , Sungjin think .

"Wonpil-ah , we can never satisfy everyones . You never being like this . You always positive everytime others critizise you . What actually happenend ? I know there something else . You can tell me . Don't ruin yourself like this . Everyone is worried about you . This is not yourself Pil" 

Wonpil let out a heavy breath , knowing he gonna give in soon spill everything to Sungjin . His head hurt , his heart in pain . Then , with a glossy eyes he spill everything to Sungjin knowing he can trust the leader as always . Sungjin hear him out while looking at Wonpil's phone , frowning in frustration at how people can be so bluntly rude . He look at his dongsaeng , dejection written all over his face . He feel guilty on the spot , thinking how Wonpil alone deal with this ridiculous provoked from their so-called lunatic fans .

"But hyung , don't tell the others pleaseeee . Especially Jae hyung"

"Wonpil-ah"

"I promise i will apologize to him later , personally"

Sungjin sigh .

"You know him Wonpil . He not gonna let you go just because you apologize to him . He not gonna satisfied until all his curiousity about your sudden change of attitude answered"

"I know . But still , i don't want him to know about this . At least , not now . And hyung , i am sorry . I am so childish . Not knowing how to handle this matter properly , making everyone curious and worried . I am sorry , hyung . I will reflect myself and be a better Wonpil for our members"

Sungjin smile weakly , looking at guilty face in front of him .

"Just be yourself , there's only one Wonpil for us"

Wonpil smile widely at that , a genuine wide smile that had been vanished for almost a month . He feel the weight on his shoulder gone after a talk with Sungjin .

"Thank you hyung . Saranghaee"

"Let's go . Brian must be whining now waiting for food"

Sungjin let out a fatherly smile he famous with , knowing everything gonna back to normal soon .

Knowing that Wonpil still their sunshine , and Jae gonna get his energy back .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell , excuse my grammatical error . I write this for fun and i am so suck at grammar thing 😁


	4. You Are Back !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil cried his heart out , feeling guilty and he miss his beloved hyung so much . Overall , Jae got his sunshine back !

Chapter 4 : You Are Back

"Where is Wonpil ?"

"He's going out"

"Again ? Where ?"

"Uhh , to Jinyoung ?"

Silence envelops the whole living room , everyone silently trying to read Jae's face .

"Hyung ? Are ok ? You look solemnly ... jealous ?"

Jae scoff at Brian , his eyes twitching in disbelief how blunt that Canadian can be . Bluntly right , he always get Jae right at the point . Like now , how precise Brian guess Jae's feeling .

"Jealous my butt" - Jae drag himself back to his shared room with Brian , leaving an annoying laugh from that bassist . He flop his body on the bed , scrolling on twitter just to distract himself from thinking about Wonpil .

"Ughhhhhhh ! Annoying snake !"

Jae doesn't know why he feel a bit jealous - no , a bit curious maybe (denial mode as usual) on how intimate and warm Wonpil with Jinyoung every single second they are together . Of course Wonpil warm as well with their band mate all the time minus for recent time he being different , but Jae couldn't stop thinking on why Wonpil can be his usual bright self with Jinyoung but act cold and less bright with him ? He noticed Wonpil seems a bit more relaxed and he look like he back being himself now , but not with him . Jae can sense how Wonpil try to restrain himself from being close to him . Wonpil obviously drew a line between them , he talk to him as usual but he not acting cute , not doing aegyo , not whining and not being touchy with Jae like he always do no matter how much Jae push him away .

"Did i said or do something that really offend him ?" - Jae forces his brain cell to think any incident that happen between them , made Wonpil changed suddenly . But , he can't think any of it . Jae abruptly lift her body from his bed , remember that last time Sungjin gone with Wonpil to buy food . Sungjin must know something ! With that thought , Jae smile and dash outside to Sungjin .

"Sungjinnieeeeee..."

"Oh ? What ?" - A line appearing between his brows , cringing at Jae's intonation calling his name . He think he know what Jae want from him . He look at Jae on his side , sitting straight facing him with a wide grin .

"Yahh Sungjin . Did Wonpil tell you anything ?"

"Tell what ?"

Jae squint his already small eyes , his sign of disbelieve with Sungjin .

"Eyyy , don't lie . Last time you both gone together to buy food while we at studio . I bet Wonpil have spilled everything after you give him a stern talk . I know both of you . So , you better tell me"

Sungjin laugh at how desperate his eldest yet the most choding actually - to know what is matter with Wonpil . But , Sungjin have promised Wonpil to not tell anyone about what they talked recently .

"Well , i do give him some lecture on his atti-"

"Then , what he said ?"

"Ahhh hyung , relax . I did scold him , but he just say sorry and he promised to be a better Wonpil . Just that" - Sungjin try sound as serious as he can to convince Jae .

"Hahh ! What better ?? His attitude getting worse , don't he realized it ??" - Jae infuriates at Sungjin's word .

"But hyung , i think he start to being hims-"

"With the rest of us , yes . But not with me !"

Sungjin and Brian can feel how tense is Jae now .

"I think all of you noticed how he gap himself with me , like what you said before . It's been a month and he still avoiding me . He back being himself with others , but not with me . That's what make me more sad . I had enough , i'm gonna confront him and ask what the hell is his problem with me actually" - Sad , Jae's voice is sad . Sungjin feel all wrong . Torn between his promised with Wonpil , and the sad hyung in front of him now . 

"Hyung , i can tell Wonpil feeling guilty as hell . He feeling sad as much as you now . Just give him time , he gonna give in to you crying himself out . Trust me hyung"

Brian nod , agree with Sungjin . He continued Sungjin's word to ease Jae's uneasy feeling -

"And i bet he miss to hug and kiss you so damn much"

Jae laugh weakly at that , realizing how much he miss affection that Wonpil always give to him before . He drag his feet back to his room again . 

He need to sleep .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonpil look at his watch , the one he always wear since the day Jae gave him two years ago . Wonpil smile , remembered how Jae yell at him furiously when he jump into a hug and kiss Jae's cheek shamelessly right after Jae hand him the gift . Wonpil will never forget Jae's annoying face at that time . He brush off his memory away when he realized it's almost 1 in the morning .

"Oh , everyone must be asleep by now" - Wonpil open the main door as quiet as he can , walk on his tip toe avoiding any sound not wanting to wake up any of his members . He walk to his shared room with Sungjin , but his feet stop at Jae's and Brian's room . He stand there for a minute before he decided to open the door knowing that Jae never locked the door . Wonpil pop his head on the room , squinting his eyes on the dark room . He spot Jae sleeping soundly and he tip toeing his step inside , closing the door slowly . Brian is not in the room , probably fall asleep at Dowoon's after playing games together . Wonpil crouch on the floor at the side of Jae's bed , looking at his beloved hyung . His heart ache , realizing how bad he is to Jae . 

"I'm sorry hyung , i hurt you . I'm just an annoying mess to you all this time . I'm useless"

Wonpil whisper more to himself , barely audible . He can't contain his tears from falling . Wonpil palm his face , dejected with himself . Feeling miserable with all this mess . Jinyoung tell him that Jae asked if he know anything why Wonpil behaved like this . Wonpil honestly shocked , he never expected Jae will call Jinyoung just to ask about him . What hit him the most when Jinyoung ask him - 'Are you feeling happy behaving like this just to satisfy a nobodies to you ? I know you are hurt with all the bullshit those peoples throw at you , but do you realized that Jae hyung is the one who hurt the most with all this ? Since he don't even know what his fault . He is clueless Pillie-ah' . 

"Mianhee hyung" - Wonpil mumble , still palming his face - sobbing quietly drown on his frustration . He come to his sense when he feel a cold hand on his wrist . Oh ?

"Wonpil ?" - Jae slowly reach Wonpil's hand , feeling broke once he heard Wonpil cried . He's not sleeping at all , fully awake worrying about Wonpil who are not come home yet though it's past midnight and he froze himself when he saw a small silhouette quietly sneaked to his room . He know it's Wonpil and he pretend to sleep hoping Wonpil gonna spill everything when he see Jae sleeping body . He rose up from his bed sitting straight while pulling Wonpil up from the floor to sit beside him . Wonpil stare at Jae with his glossy eyes , quickly rub his tears away .

"Oh hyung , i'm sorry . I didn't mean to disturb you . I'm not supposed sneaked into your room . Sorry hyung , i-"

"Pillie-ah , why ?" - Jae cut Wonpil words , knowing Wonpil rambling whenever he start to panicked . 

"I'm sorry hyung , i'm being rude to you . I just want to apologize . I'm really sorry , i hope you forgive me . I promise i'll be good . Good night hyung" - Jae tighten his grip on Wonpil's wrist , sensing the younger's attempt to move away . Jae look at Wonpil sternly , though inside him crying seeing Wonpil's state - vulnerable . But he need to act firmly to make Wonpil spill everything he hide inside his heart , suffered all alone . No , Jae not gonna let that happen longer than now .

"For god's sake Wonpil , what is it you apologized for ?? For being rude to me ? Why you acting rude then ? Why you behave like that to me but not to others ? I feel guilty you know , thinking maybe i offended you so much until you being like this . I know i always make fun of you , but you know me . I never meant to hurt you with all the teases . When you acted out like this , it's slapped me mentally . I thought i went overboard and you had enough of me . I'm..." 

Jae froze . He look at Wonpil who now break out into tears crying hard muttering sorry in between his sobs . Jae forget his temper , put aside his ego and he hug Wonpil tightly . A hug that secure Wonpil's fragility . 

"It's ok Wonpil . I'm not angry anymore . I'm sorry i lost my temper . I'm sorry , don't cry . You know me , i don't really know how to deal with a crying person" - Wonpil let a little laugh , still buried his face onto Jae's chest circling his arm around his favourite hyung . Jae smile unknowingly on Wonpil's hair . He feel relieve , knowing Wonpil gonna open up to him sooner . He sway his body a little , soothing the little man on his embrace . Wonpil feel warm as always , and Jae missed it so much .

"Hyung , you don't hate me ?"

"No"

"But i hurt you hyung"

"Well , i'm angry . But not to the point on hating you"

"You said you not angry anymore" - Wonpil pull away from the hug , looking innocently at Jae with his sparkly doe eyes which secretly always made Jae goes soft whenever he look at those eyes .

"I was angry , but not anymore" - Jae never be angry at Wonpil for long , he always have a soft spot internally for Wonpil instead of his tsundere acts all this time . Like now , how can Jae be angry when Wonpil flash him a wide toothy smile and the corner of his eyes crinkle pleasantly . He cupped Wonpil's face , his thumbs wiping away residual tears on Wonpil's . Jae sigh .

"You want to share anything with me ?" - Jae glance at Wonpil's fidling fingers , a sign of nervousness .

"But it's ok if you don't want to tell me" - Jae is dying to know , but there's no use on pushing Wonpil to do so . So he tried a reverse psychology , unconsciously luring Wonpil to spill the tea .

Wonpil took a shaky breath , and Jae's technique worked ! Wonpil start telling him on how he came across a forum , focused on him as a subject to be bashed . Wonpil hesitantly show Jae the forum page , saying sorry non-stop . Jae wonder why Wonpil keep on saying sorry to him whereas he's the one who being the victims of the nonsensical forum ! Jae scroll the page slowly , read all the abusive comments . He can't believe how peoples can be so toxic . Then , he stopped at this one particular comment and the replies to the comment . There were deep clear furrows in his brows . Wonpil glance at his phone , knowing which and what comments that make Jae frowns . He continuously saying sorry . Jae look at Wonpil , groaning .

"Stop Wonpil ! You are the victims here !"

"They slandered you a so-called gay since you an american , saying that all your coldness towards me just an act to cover the romantic feelings between us . I still can take it if they only bashing me , but when they dragged you into this matter ... i'm afraid . You're working so hard to come this far , i don't want they ruin your image because of me"

Jae was silent , something pricked his heart . Wonpil is so naive and sincere .

"If i'm not being too much affectionate , if i'm not being extra clingy , if i'm not being so childish , this will not happened . They obviously hating my behaviour , my immatured acts . I'm triggered when some of them said they gonna stop stan Day6 because of me . I don't want that to happen , just because of my childlike temperament" 

"It's not like i can leave our group breaching our contracts - like what most of them wished for . So i think if i changed my attitude and behaviour , they will stop picking on me and not consider any non-existent rumours they deems with" - Wonpil stop , there are no response from Jae whose eyes still on the ridiculous forum . 

"H-hyung . Are you ok ? A-are you mad ?" - Wonpil stuttering , afraid if Jae hate him even more because of this rumour .

"No , i'm not ok . I am mad" - Wonpil's face fell at that .

"I'm mad with you ! Why you keeping this matter to yourself ? You should tell us sooner ! This is cyber-bully Wonpil . These persons may be subject to legal actions because of their malicious slander and comments . Oh my god Wonpil , why you have to suffer like this ??"

Jae furiously spit his words , anger taken over his mind . Wonpil stare blankly , thinking why he is so stupid .

"I never thought about it hyung . I emotionally keep this matter to myself , not wanted to burden you and others . I'm sorry hyung . You know how stupid i can be right ?" - Wonpil laugh nervously at his own words , hoping that Jae will not burst out to anger even more .

Jae let out a heavy sigh . Frustrated at those toxic peoples . He fixed his gaze into Wonpil who nervously smile to him . He know how fragile is Wonpil , he know how sensitive Wonpil can be . Jae can't even imagine how Wonpil kept this toxicity to himself for this long just because he don't want to burden his bandmates . Wonpil is caring and loving , always considerate to others . Their fans - true fans always said that this world don't deserved Kim Wonpil because he is too precious . And now Jae think he don't deserved Wonpil too , he is too precious for him though he never admit it .

"Hyung ? You're not angry anymore right ? I'm sorry hyung , i will never act that way again . I promise" - Jae chuckle when he see Wonpil's little pinky promise . But still , Jae take out his pinky finger to link on Wonpil's .

"Don't you dare to break this pinky promises . Or else i'm gonna break your fingers"

"Ahhhh hyung , are you sure you can do that ?" - Wonpil raised his eyebrows , challenging Jae knowing how weak Jae's physical strength .

"Wae ? You think i'm weak ?? Hahh !" - Jae already take Wonpil's head in between his arm , playfully headlock his head . Wonpil laugh happily , slapping Jae's arm softly .

"Wonpil , don't do that again"

"Oh ? Do what ?"

Jae laugh at how Wonpil can be so naive .

"Don't ignore me . Don't be someone that not yourself"

Wonpil silence , he let out a heavy breath .

"I'm so rude to you right hyung ? Honestly , my heart hurt for the time i'm avoided and be cold to you . I thought - 'oh , this is not myself , the real me will not hurt Jae hyung' . But those people's words on the forum haunted me , so much . Made me hide my real self . Hoping when they see the new side if me , they will stop those nonsensical deems about me . About you" 

Jae listen at Wonpil attentively . He let Wonpil spill everything he hide inside , he want Wonpil let out all those uneasy feeling that he bottled up , he want to wash away all the sadness Wonpil had .

"But hyung , don't you feel relieved when i don't cling to you ? I know you don't really like how childish i can be . So i thought , it's good when-"

"What's good ?? I don't feel relieved at all ! In fact , i felt suffocated with your coldness because you always a warm person . I'm used to your warmness , so i can't take any coldness from you ! So Kim Wonpil , don't you ever distance yourself with me and please do share your problems with me too !"

Wonpil blink his eyes rapidly , flashing Jae his wide toothy smile before he throw himself to Jae - hugging his hyung tightly . Wonpil is happy , too much happiness in his heart .

"Hyungiee loves meeeee !" - Wonpil signature whining rhythm can be heard clearly and Jae chuckle at that , knowing he get his little sunshine Kim Wonpil back . Frankly speaking , he don't really mind to deal with that cuteness . Though most of the times he rejected it , it's just an act to keep up with his tsundere reputation .

"Yah ! You're hugging me too much tonight ! More than usual i think" 

"But you let me . Hehehehehe" - Wonpil sweetly laugh , he let go the hug and stand up from the bed . Jae look at Wonpil cluelessly .

"You should go back to sleep hyung . Good night"

"Are you leaving me ?"

"Eh ? It's 2a.m hyung , we should sleep by now"

"Yep , WE should sleep by now . Don't you think yo have to make up for the times you being distant with me ?" - Jae carefully voice out his mind . 

Wonpil froze at his spot , try to chew Jae's words .

"You want me to sleep here hyung ?"

"Well , since Brian slept at Dowoon's and i'll be alone ..."

"But Sungjin hyung is alone too" 

"Go ! Just go to Sungjin then . Plus , it's not like i'm a little kid who afraid sleeping alone" - Jae try to sound normal though his sulky voice is so obvious . Wonpil press his lips together and let out a quiet laugh .

"I'm just kidding hyung . Don't be too sensitive"

"I'm not being sensitive !"

Wonpil ready to climb up on the top bunk , to sleep on Brian's bed . Jae stare at Wonpil , unbelievable ! Don't he get my signal ? Wonpil caught Jae's staring , and he step down from the stairs . 

"Why hyung ?"

"Are you really clueless or are you testing me ?"

Wonpil tilt his head cutely - "Oh ?"

"No , nothing . It's ok Wonpil . Whatever" - Jae give up .

Wonpil refrain himself from smiling and he slide into Jae's blanket , looking at Jae adorably .

"Yahh ! What are you thinking ?? You are not little kid Kim Wonpil !" - Jae half-heartedly push Wonpil out from his blanket . But Wonpil pull Jae to lay down and he circle Jae's slender waist while nestled his face onto Jae's shoulder . Jae can feel Wonpil smile against his shoulder . Wonpil such a baby , the sweetest baby .

"Can i just cuddle you hyung ? Only for tonight . I really miss you so much" - Wonpil's sweet voice sound so sincere . And Jae's heart once again melt into puddle . Jae re-positioned his arms encircle Wonpil on shoulder .

"Stop being cheesy , can you ? It's cringy" - Wonpil chuckle at that , knowing how tsundere is his hyung . His steady breath is such a serenade to Jae . 'I love it' - Jae's mind .

"Hyung ?"

"Hmm ?"

"You forgive me right ?"

"Well , it's look like i have to . Or else my ears gonna be deaf hearing you crying non-stop" - Jae's tease earn him a fake slap from the younger on his chest . Jae playfully tug Wonpil's hair , and he suddenly remember something .

"But Wonpil , what make you confess all of this to me tonight ? I mean , after all your hard work on distant yourself from me for a month . Why suddenly ?"

"Urmm , Jinyoungie told me that you called him asking about me . Then he scold me . He asked am i happy behaving like that , hurting a clueless you . It hit me . I'm not supposed to hurt others , but i did it . The worst part is i hurt precious peoples in my heart . I feel bad and i hate myself at the moment"

"It's always Jinyoung who can knock some sense to you"

"Uri hyungieee is jealous" - Wonpil lifft his head up , grinning like a little kid . Jae roll his eyes in annoyance .

"Jealous my butt !"

"Hyung , you love me right ?"

"What the hell ??!"

"I really really love you hyung . Jinjjaaa saranghaeee Jae-hyungieeee" 

"Urghh , annoying Kim Wonpil"

"I love you hyun..." - Wonpil slowly drifted to sleep .

"Sleep Pillie , you have yawned from earlier"

Wonpil fall asleep , his steady breathing somehow sound so calm in Jae's ear . He shift his body a little so that he can look at the soft face who always being pushed by him . Jae admitted how he always feel uncomfortable with Wonpil clinginess at the very first he joined them . But , time after time he eventually become fond to the younger though he always acted means to Wonpil . It's just an act , and he know everyone knew it no matter how hard he deny it . He really live up to his name - Tsundere Jae . And he feel at ease now everything back to normal . 

"Of course i love you too Pillie"

And the night passed beautifully , with the two brothers who in love-hate relationship embraced each others .

Park Jaehyung and Kim Wonpil .

\--------------------------------- F.I.N.I.S.H ----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter and i don't end this chapter so well . I am sorry for the end plot about the conflict Wonpil is having since i don't have any good idea to synchronize with the story . Anyway , i always have this feeling about how fond is Jae towards Wonpil no matter how much antics the younger have . I am sorry and thank you for reading 😘 .

**Author's Note:**

> OMG ! I can't believe i'm posting this story to public ! Well , i'm not good at writing since my vocabulary are so limited . It just what i imagine about JaePil relationship . Thank you 😊


End file.
